


Proposal

by snowmuzu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Female Summoner - Freeform, takes place during paralogue 20 (bridal bloom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmuzu/pseuds/snowmuzu
Summary: While Sharena frets over Anna's teasing, you let your mind drift to thoughts of marrying your girlfriend.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to my other Sharena/F!Kiran onshot, but you don't have to read it to understand this! :^)

“. . . or is it for you and (y/n)?” 

The shade granted from the hood of your uniform was enough to hide the blush that warmed your cheeks. The rush of heat was inspired from the implications of Anna’s words. Marriage. It was an idea that you dared not to entertain for long, but now that the Askran commander had thrusted it into your thoughts, you were consumed with the dream. 

Sharena sputtered, her refute lost to you as you pondered a life with Sharena as your wife. 

The wedding would be beautiful if only because your girlfriend would be dressed in a gown fit for someone of her status. You imagined her soft blonde hair curled into a complicated updo, a tiara settled into the hair covering the crown of her head. The image of her green eyes reflecting the sun and her smile promising years of happiness as her father escorted her down the aisle was enough to cause your heart to devolve into wild fluttering. 

You watched without comprehending as Sharena continued to talk to Anna. Even after participating in the event, the Askran princess still looked as lovely as the first time you had met her. The optimism and joy you had grown to adore peeked out from behind her worried expression. 

Perhaps you should have also been worried that Alfonse would discover your relationship with his younger sister, but the excitement of living with Sharena for the rest of your life made it hard to dwell on the risk. He could shove it for all you cared -- there was no way you would break up with your girlfriend just because her brother was a pessimist. 

You were lost to the haze of your daydreams the entire trip back to the castle. If you had been more aware of your surroundings, you would have caught Sharena glancing back at you. Had your thoughts not been consumed by fantasies of raising a family with Sharena, you wouldn’t have walked into a tree. 

“(y/n)!” Sharena exclaimed. She was quick to reach your side, her arm wounding around your waist to hoist you back onto your feet. 

The thrumming of your heart subsided as you took in her expression. A rosy color had settled along the ridge of her cheekbones and her eyes twinkled a light green. The loving look that shone through her concern caused your stomach to flip. A tingling sensation climbed up your spine. 

When Sharena moved to let you go, you grabbed her hand, tugging her back to you. She let out a low squeak, her nose bumping into yours. Fear flickered across her features, and her gaze shifted to where Anna and Alfonse walked a few yards away. 

“Let’s get married,” you said. The proposal wasn’t elegant, but it was enough to send your girlfriend sputtering. 

“I-I . . .(y/n), do you want to get caught?!” Sharena whispered harshly, though the scarlet crawling up to her ears betrayed her true feelings. “And we have Surtr to worry about! This isn’t the time for marriage.” 

A wave of guilt rocked your nerves, but it wasn’t enough to mitigate the need to convey to Sharena how much you loved her. 

“I know, I know. I want to help Fjorm and keep your kingdom safe, but,” you started, slipping your fingers between her’s, “someday, I want to have a family with you.” 

Sharena’s teeth gnawed at her bottom lip as she considered your words. Her eyes grew glossy with tears, and you feared she would start to cry. Raising your free hand, you cradled her cheek. You ghosted a thumb across her cheek and relished in the heat of her blush. 

After a few seconds, a shaky hand covered your own. A bright grin spread across your girlfriend’s face. The waning sunlight reflected in her beaming expression as she answered you. 

“After this war is over, let’s do it. We’ll probably have to tell Alfonse before then, though,” Sharena laughed. “He’ll be so hurt if we don’t.” 

“I’m already wounded that you feel the need to keep your relationship a secret, Sharena.” 

The young princess yelped at the sudden intrusion of her brother's voice. She shifted slightly away from you in her embarrassment, and you squeezed her hand. Her eyes darted towards your reassuring grin before turning her attention to Alfonse. 

“A-Alfonse! I was, um, we were . . .” Sharena sputtered. Her brother mercifully raised a hand to stop her attempt. 

He and Anna had stopped under the shade of a nearby tree. Anna leaned against the aging oak with her arms crossed and a smile curving at the corner of her lips. Alfonse also had his arms crossed, but his expression was gentle as he tried to ease his sister’s nerves. 

Alfonse kept his voice even as he said, “I might disagree with forming close bonds with the summoner and her heroes; however, I do not disagree with my sister being happy.” 

Sharena trembled under your touch as joy ignited throughout her body. She shot you a silly grin before rushing forward to hug her brother. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Sharena cried, her arms pinning Alfonse’s arms to his sides. “I was so worried you would tell me to stop seeing (y/n).” 

The Askran prince huffed in response. 

“It really does hurt that you would think me so cruel,” Alfonse teased. His attention then shifted to you. You shrunk back into your hood, a nervous energy buzzing through your nerves. “While I do approve of you courting my sister, I feel the need to stress that if you do anything to hurt her, the consequences will not be so kind.” 

A small grin spread across your face. 

“Aw, don’t worry. I love Sharena too much to even think about hurting her.”

Sharena peaked over her shoulder at you. Her eyes twinkled with so much adoration that your heart froze before a comfortable warmth filled your chest. 

She peeled herself away from her brother, holding her hand out for you to take. The happiness of the entire situation casted a lucid feeling over you as you intertwined your fingers with her’s once more. 

You were caught off guard as her soft lips brushed against your own. A giggle pressed against your cheek as Sharena watched your eyes widen. Being affectionate in public was foreign to you, but you could get used to it if it meant you got to feel the weight of Sharena’s hand in your own more often. 

With Sharena, there was no need to be afraid of the malicious bigotry of others. Here in this world that wasn’t your own, you could finally be happy. Happy with the woman you loved with every fiber of your being.


End file.
